


We'll Talk... Later

by IngridAnne24



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/F, gentle smut with a hint of sadness :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 08:48:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18567964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IngridAnne24/pseuds/IngridAnne24
Summary: JR and Petra's first night back together.





	We'll Talk... Later

**Author's Note:**

> They're supposed to talk in the upcoming episode so I really hope they completely hash it out.

Petra couldn't stop apologizing. She felt like she couldn't say it enough. After the fifth or so time, JR started shushing her, then kissing her.

“I was so awful to you,” Petra said between kisses. “I said...”

JR kissed her hard, pushing her back a little bit and rested her forehead against Petra's. “Petra, it's okay.”

But it wasn't okay, Petra knew this and she knew JR knew this. She accused JR of betraying her and yelled at her, when JR was only trying to help her. She lied to JR, for months. To ignore that would make it worse. Ignoring and pushing down problems was something the old Petra would do. She didn't want to be the old Petra.

Petra took a step back and clutched JR's hands tightly in her own hands, squeezing them. “JR, Jane, I feel like I can't say it enough times.”

JR brought their hands up and kissed each of Petra's knuckles. “I know.”

“Do you?”

JR turned over Petra's hand and kissed the underside of her wrist. “I do.”

“But...”

“Petra, I love you, I missed you, and yes, we have some things to work through, but right now, I just want to enjoy you.”

She kissed up Petra's arm. “Please,” she said in a soft voice.

That voice with those big, brown eyes cut right through Petra; she wanted to give JR everything and anything she could. Give her the world. She couldn't do that, but there was one thing she could give her.

“Of course, JR,” Petra said. “Jane.”

They kissed, deeply. JR's hands found Petra's back and gently dug her fingers into her flesh. Petra gently stroked JR's hair, twirling it around her fingers. She missed this so much, just holding JR like this, smelling that subtle scent of her shampoo and body lotion. The way JR just gently touched her whenever they were together. She missed everything about this.

They hardly broke contact as Petra led them to back to her bedroom, stumbling and giggling between kisses. JR's shirt had been tossed to the side shortly before entering the bedroom, followed by Petra's shirt just as they entered it. By the time they got to the bed there was nothing between them and as they stood at the edge of the bed, Petra took a moment to take JR in. She wanted to start apologizing again, plead to JR for a foregiveness she was already given, but stopped herself. JR told her what she wanted and Petra was going to honor that.

Petra took JR's hands and led them both onto the bed until Petra's head was at the headboard and JR was hovering over her. JR paused and stared at Petra, her eyes deep and soulful and full of emotions that Petra couldn't begin to read. 

“You're so beautiful,” Petra whispered, her voice hoarse. She took a strand of JR's hair between her fingers. JR cupped Petra's face and moved her hand back into Petra's hair and onto the side of her neck.

JR didn't say anything. She just kissed Petra again, harder than before, putting those unsaid words into her kiss.

“I want to show you how beautiful you are and how much I appreciate you, JR.”

JR's eyebrows quirked up questioningly and in one quick movement Petra flipped them both over. Petra was usually on top, she preferred it that way and JR did too. But Petra also liked to be spontaneous.

Petra was now kneeling over JR, straddling her hips. Part of her wanted to just stay like this, looking down at JR's gorgeous face, slightly flushed, her lips slightly parted. She put one of her hands against JR's cheek and JR put her hand over Petra's and closed her eyes. Petra had to eventually move her away after a minute to move in between JR's legs, but she did grab JR's hand after she repositioned herself.

“If you want to stop, for whatever reason, please tell me.”

She watched JR's stomach rise and fall before JR said, “okay.”

Petra tucked her hand under JR's ass, lifting her hips slightly, and kissed JR right on the pubic bone, before moving right down. For the first time in, well, it was probably only a couple weeks but it felt like years, Petra tasted JR again. It was so familiar and weirdly comforting as Petra took JR's clit between her lips. A hand suddenly gripped the ends of Petra's hair and pushed her closer. She heard JR sigh, then gasp, followed by a throaty moan as Petra picked up speed. She felt her tongue start to cramp up after a few minutes, so she slowed down. JR isn't going anyway, she tried to tell herself; relax. This is about JR, Petra also told herself; she wanted to make JR feel good.

There was a sudden, loud moan from JR and her right leg bent up towards her. Petra put her hand in the crook of JR's knee and held it up. With every stroke of her tongue, JR's leg pushed against Petra's hand. as the pressure built. Her hand holding Petra's tightened to almost painful levels but Petra ignored it, just enjoying the gasping little moans coming from JR's lips.

With just a little bit added pressure from her tongue, JR came hard, her body stilling, shaking, then just completely relaxing. Petra kissed the side of her leg before putting it down and climbing up to rest beside JR. She pushed the sweaty hair away from JR's forehead and kissed her cheek. Petra started to pull the covers over them, but JR stopped her.

“What about you?”

Petra just shook her head. “Not right now.”

JR tilted her head and looked at Petra increduously. 

“Really. Right now I just... want to lie with you. Please?”

After a second, JR nodded and half-smiled. “Okay.”

Petra tucked her head into the crook of JR's neck and shoulder, listening to JR breathe. JR played with Petra's hair for awhile until her movements started to slow, then still completely. Petra loved to listen to JR falling asleep, but right now it felt different. More meaningful didn't quite describe what she was feeling, but it was something like that. It was a moment she wanted to freeze in her brain, because she knew that difficult conversation was coming, no matter how much JR wanted to delay it.


End file.
